It is necessary to use the proper training techniques to achieve optimum muscle strengthening and toning. In particular, athletes with special performance requirements, for example agility or endurance, require specific training techniques and regimens. Athletes with rehabilitation requirements require a separate set of techniques
To support these regimens, special equipment has been developed over the past few years targeting individual muscle groups. The equipment isolates the stress exercise on certain muscles and muscle groups while minimizing stress on the remainder of the body.